


echoes

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is haunted by memories of his brother William</p>
            </blockquote>





	echoes

He stood as an observer. He saw himself at the age of twenty. He was playing a game of chess with his younger brother William. They sat together by a warm fire in the fireplace at the family house. Both of them were intent on making a checkmate. 

Will noticed the strategy that his older brother was using. Michael had taught him the game. Will saw that Michael was letting him win. He tilted his King.

Michael smiled and laughed. 

"Was I that obvious little brother?" Michael asked.

"Come on Mike don't coddle me. I want an even match. How am I going to win if you don't play fair?" William asked.

"I thought you needed a break. Who better to give it to you than your wiser older brother." Michael replied with a broad smile to the only person who he would let call him Mike.

Skip to a few years later. Will was graduating from college. By this time Michael was deep in the intelligence field.  
He was getting nasty looks from certain members of the family.

It didn't matter. He was there for his little brother. Will was giving him dirty looks as well. Regardless, Michael was glad someone was stepping in the old man's foot steps, even though Michael's father died before Will was born and was no relation to Michael Coldsmith Briggs II.

He kept telling himself it was the job. He was protecting his family. Sometimes he was wondering who he was protecting them from.

He was good at his job. He was fighting for his country in his own way. He would not risk their lives, by telling them what he really was.

Sure he'd heard the rumors. He had a pretty good idea as to who was spreading them too.

There was only one person he couldn't hide it from. His mother had always read him too well. The nice thing about it was that she denied everything. She had put on a front when she was with the family.

When he was fighting for his life, and learning to walk again, The Admiral had to have met with her.

She was good at hiding it. She even hid it from her own son. It gave him peace of mind. He was there whenever she needed him, within reason. He knew her well enough to know that she would burn the letters. Not that any of them carried deep dark secrets. Deep down he knew that she was proud of her oldest son. She just couldn't express it. 

Memories have a funny way of shifting. They don't always follow a linear line. His mind was thrust to an accident on a Texas freeway. Only it wasn't an accident. 

Some bastard with a rifle took three well executed shots. He managed to make it look like an accident. He chose a particular County in Texas that did not bother taking care of details. A county that could be influenced by money and power. Why else would they destroy a less than 2 year old Mercedes? Said county was sloppy at covering their tracks. He and Caitlin found the shell casings the day before the funeral that they overlooked.

When he saw his brother in the casket, he didn't see a lawyer. He saw a boy of twelve. A boy who only called him by the name of Mike. Who was quick with a smile, and was proud of his older brother. 

Michael wondered what had caused them to drift apart. He took a major responsibility for that. It was easier to believe a lie than to tell the truth. He wasn't necessarily at liberty to tell anyway. Much as he was estranged from his family he would not risk their lives. It was best to keep those secrets buried with him.

The image flashed before his eyes. He could see the car go out of control. The man with the gun was Zeus. The bastard was a crack shot. His brother now an esteemed lawyer, was a boy of twelve. That boy had fallen into Michael's lap as soon as he opened the car door. Blood was seeping from the back of his head that no longer had part of its skull. Michael moaned. Then cried out.

Caitlin was touching his shoulders in an instant. She held him as his eyes remained shut. She held him while he shook with grief. She held him as he sobbed. She held him as she loved him. 

"Cait I can't get the image out of my head. I don't see him as a man. I see a twelve year old kid with his head blown off. If we had remained close, he may have called me when he got in too deep. I could have helped him. " Michael said in frustration as he felt her arms around him.

Caitlin continued to hold him. She kissed away the tears. She held him tighter still. She tried to give him as much strength as he needed.

" Michael. It wasn't your fault. He just got in too deep too fast. The men who did this knew what they were doing. Please believe me. Somebody else pulled the trigger. Somebody tried to cover it up but we were too smart for them. If it gives you any consolation, know that Zeus is going to be put away. Are you sure that he pulled the trigger?" she asked.

"It's possible. There's no proof. We don't even have the gun the casings came from. After what Zeus did to me in Italy, I wouldn't put it past him. I'm sorry Cait. At least I think the nightmares are getting better. I'm glad you're back. Please stay close. Don't let me go." Michael said as he leaned into her.

" There's no place I'd rather be. I love being needed by you. And I love knowing that you're there when I need you. We'll get through this." she said softly.

Michael settled down and laid back in the bed taking her with him. He held her close. He slowed his breathing to match her rhythm.

His mind could not help but go back to the image in the living room he remembered earlier. Yes he let him win, but that was what big brothers are for. Big brothers were there to watch out for little brothers.

Despite his 'ruined' reputation, Michael was damn proud of his brother. In the end Will tried to do the right thing. As far as Mike was concerned, he was a hero.

The rhythm was slow and steady. Caitlin's warmth seeped into him. Sleep returned until the hour of seven when he had to get up. The day would start far too soon. The echo of his brother would be pushed aside...until it would emerge in his dreams once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to those who lost someone. Although the years have passed I still dream of him. He will forever be in my heart.


End file.
